


STUPID DRUNK BOY

by GRAEN



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adorable Winwin, Hi Ji Hansol!, Is this even fluff?, Johnwin, M/M, Piggyback?, Rare Ship, Sweet Johnny, Winwin is drunk, grammar is my enemy, nct 127
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRAEN/pseuds/GRAEN
Summary: Johnny's decision to bring Sicheng with him to his friend's birthday party was wrong. He was supposed to spend the great time with his friends there, but because Sicheng suddenly got drunk, so he had to go home earlier. Of course, to take care of this drunk boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Johnwin fic again because I need to support and rise this rare ship. 
> 
> Like an usual : you will always find tons of typo, error grammar

Johnny just realized that his decision bringing Winwin with him to his friend's birthday party was totally wrong. He shouldn't drag him out of his room like a cow. He should let him do anything he was supposed to do in his room three hours ago. Wait, no. He shouldn't attend the birthday party, though. If he had to be honest, the party was pretty boring for him. There were only a bunch of guys being drunk in every corner and some of them being crazy on the dance floor, music blasting so loud as if it could hurt your ears in any second you got into this huge room. And no birthday cake at all, anyway.

At this rate, Johnny suddenly didn't know if it's something called birthday party or just "normal" crazy party.

Ah, and about his wrong decision, Johnny felt more depressed. Since two hours ago, he kept loosing Winwin from his sight. He rarely could catch that skinny boy and make him stay beside him.

"Where have you been?" Johnny rushed towards Winwin who suddenly popped out of nowhere near the toilet. He stopped his tracks when he realized Winwin's cheeks were already red. "Are you okay?"

It took a moment for Winwin to open his mouth, answering Johnny's question. "I...."

"Did you drink something?" Johnny smelled some alcohol smell from Winwin's breath. He raised his brows, hoping he didn't get the answer that he didn't want to hear.

"I.... don't know... hehehehe.... someone jusssss.... just... just offered me a sssssmall glass of some drink and he said.... heeee.... he said it had a nice taste. And.... I.... tried it." There's a wide grin as this boy answered Johnny. He couldn't even stay still properly. His body  kept swinging towards Johnny.

"What??? Are you serious?"

"But... don't worry, _Hyung_. It's not an alcohol because...."

"How could you say it's not an alcohol?! Now, look at you! You're drunk!"

"Drunk? Me? I'm not. Just... I feel like someone is hitting my head with hammer and..." Winwin stopped his words, turning his head around to check if there was someone doing it for real which was only his imagination. But as he's about to speak again, there's little hiccup slipping out of his mouth.

Johnny sighed looking at the younger. "Let's go home." He grabbed Winwin's wrist but it seemed his little move already made Winwin stumble and almost fall down.

"Can we stay here a little bit longer?" Winwin held Johnny's jacket and linked his hand on Johnny's arm. Another wide grin on his face as he tried to look at Johnny. "That weird drink.... I....."

"Wow... wait, wait, wait... I got you. I got you." Johnny spontaneously put his hand around Winwin's waist tightly as that boy slumped all of sudden.

" _Hyung_..., let's drink one more glass, okay? After that, we can go home." Winwin showed his index finger in front of his nose, signaling he wanted, at least, one more drink. This black-haired boy tried to look at Johnny's face straightly but he couldn't lift his head up for long time. Every two second, his head always ducked and it made the top  of his head accidentally brush Johnny's chin. " _Hyung._..."

Once again, Johnny had to catch Winwin's waist because this drunk boy kept slumping.

"Seriously, Winwin, what kind of drink have you drunk, huh?"

Instead of answering, Winwin only giggled for no reason as he played the button of Johnny's jacket. He already lost almost a half of his consciousness.

"You guys better go get some room."

A voice forced Johnny to turn his head towards the right side, looking at someone who stood not too far away from him. Ji Hansol, , practically a friend but he's not that close with him, seemed to be a little bit misunderstanding about something. Well, the way Johnny hold Winwin's waist was enough to make people thinking weird. If they didn't see what's going on since the beginning, they would think that Johnny and Winwin just shared some kisses and flirted to each other.

"What did you just say?"

"I said go get a room and do whatever you wanna do with that boy. He's already like that. Everything should be easier, though. They still have some empty room on the upstair. Enjoy your night, guys." Hansol lifted his hand which was holding a glass of vodca for a bit to Johnny before he left.

The urge to punch that guy in the face was so strong for Johnny but he had more important thing that he had to do. This drunk boy, Winwin. He had to get him out of here.

"Let's go home."

 

 

 

 

 

"Where's the sun? Woah, it's gone! It's gone! _Hyung_... it's....." Winwin stopped his words again to let the hiccups out of his lips for nth time. He hugged Johnny's waist as soon as the headache hit his head so hard again. "The sun is gone~~~~ The sun is gone."

"Of course, it's gone, you dumb. Do you even know it's  night already?" Johnny murmured as he kept observing the street, looking for any taxi that could take them home. But since fifteen minutes ago, he couldn't see any of it.

" _Hyung_..... where..... are we.... going? Why.... are we here?" Winwin lifted his head to look at Johnny.

"Home. Your home," Johnny only answered without looking at the younger because he knew he would see the sleepy eyes and cute grin with flushed cheeks again down there.

"Home?!" Suddenly Winwin pulled himself away from Johnny which made Johnny surprised. This younger boy got excited out of the blue as he stood unsteadily, swaying a little in every second. "We're going home?"

Johnny only nodded and tried to reach Winwin's hand so that he could hold him again. "Come here."

"Let's just walk. Walk~~~~~" Winwin turned around and dragged his feet towards the sidewalk.

"You wanna walk? Okay." Johnny decided to let Winwin walk since the fresh night air probably could help him to lessen the hangover. His eyes were focusing on him trough the sidewalk, completely being on guard if Winwin fell down in any second so he could reach him quickly.

But a second later, Johnny furrowed his brows as Winwin started to sing some unknown song. Even that drunk boy swung his hands upside down to the point Johnny had to step away for a moment because Winwin's hand almost hit his face.

The combination of the way Winwin sang the song and..... those hiccups already made Johnny have a hard time not to laugh. Too adorable and funny that Johnny couldn't even resist. Normally, when people got drunk, they would look so messy, but Winwin was the exceptional.

That thought was only there for a second before Johnny found Winwin's already on the ground. It seemed that drunk boy couldn't walk by himself anymore. Probably.

"Hey, you okay?" Johnny felt so worried because he didn't know how Winwin ended up sitting on the ground like that. Did he trip over something or his own feet so he fall down?

There's no answer from the drunk boy because all he did down there was only counting his own fingers and humming something.

"Hey, Winwin?" Johnny tried to call him, but then he regreted because his nose got hit so hard by Winwin's head when that boy lifted his head up all of sudden.

"Winwin? Who's Winwin? What is Winwin?" Winwin repeated those words as he laughed for no reason. He's drunk after all.

If Johnny didn't have any soft spot for this boy in his heart , he might smack his head. Uhmm.. no. He already did that, though. But not that hard. At least, he could take a little revenge because he felt his nose broken inside.

"Get up. We...." Johnny paused what he's going to say as he realized something. First, Winwin was already drunk. Two, he couldn't guarantee that Winwin could get up and walk properly without falling down again. Three, it's getting late and he had to take Winwin home soon before his brother killed him. Four, at first he just wanted to wrap his hand around Winwin's ankle and drag him until they arrived at Winwin's home, but he knew he couldn't do that. And five, he had to find some idea as soon as possible so he could lessen the amount of Winwin's embarrassing drunken actions on the street.

'You must be kidding me, Johnny," Johnny grunted on himself as he got an idea. The stupidest one. Out of all the ideas in his head, he couldn't explain why he chose that one.

Piggyback.

That one.

 

 

 

Johnny thought if he piggybacked Winwin, they could went home faster, but no. Somehow.... he just wanted to walk slowly instead. He enjoyed piggybacking Winwin as he walked trough the sidewalk. Winwin already lost his consciousness, his head was on Johnny's right shoulder, his hands hung in front of Johnny's chest. At this point, Johnny could tell that this drunk boy wouldn't move anymore.

"Euunnngg....."

He's wrong. That boy just hummed and moved his both hands, hugging his shoulders from the back. And it made Johnny surprised a little.

"I thought you're sleeping already," Johnny said as he stopped near the roadside, waiting for the traffic light turned into red so he could cross the road.

"My head hurt~" Sicheng whimpered weakly, hugging Johnny's neck after he buried his face between his own arm and Johnny's right shoulder.

Johnny chuckled and said, "Of course, you head hurt. If only you remember how much alcohol you drank. It's weird if you're alright."

The traffic light finally turned into red and it's mean Johnny could cross the road. Winwin's home is two blocks away from there. He better walked faster, but once again, he took a long time only to swing his feet for several steps.

" _Hyung_ , it's warm," Winwin said in low and hoarse voice.

"Warm?" Johnny m his head a little though he knew he couldn't see Winwin's face, his brows furrowed as he couldn't figure out what Sicheng said. But for next ten seconds, he still got no answer. He only felt Winwin's breath blowing softly against his neck.

"Your back. It's warm."

Johnny smiled in his silence after hearing Winwin's voice again. He's pretty sure that Winwin was fighting with the effect of alcohol that almost totally controlled himself only to give an answer. And the answer itself.... somehow could grow a small flower inside his chest. Pretty cheesy, anyway.

"Yeah, it is. You used to say that you liked my back. You still remember when you're a kid and you kept following me only to hug me from the back? And your brother had to pull you away from me. That was cute moment. But...." Johnny sighed as he decided not to continue telling an old story. "I'm talking with drunk person. Wow, it's crazy."

" _Hyung_......"

After walking for almost fifteen minutes without saying anything, finally Johnny heard Winwin's weak voice again.

"Hmm?"

"You know....... that you're my favorite _Hyung_ , right?" Winwin's voice sounded so heavy and still weak as if he said it while felt so sleepy, and probably didn't even realize what he's saying due to his drunk state. "Even if........ I have to choose between you and my own brother, Yuta _Hyung_.... I will always choose...." Another hiccup slipped out of Sicheng's mouth again and it successfully made Johnny laugh.

"Stop talking. Just go sleep. We're almost there. One more block and we......"

"I will..... alwayssssss choose you," Winwin cut off before moving his head a little to find a better spot on Johnny's shoulder for his head.

"Yeah, I know it. I know you'll always choose me no matter what. I'm also sick of your protective brother, anyway, hahahahaha. If I have a chance, I wanna punch him in the face though he's my best friend. He needs to stop spoiling you too much. No, he has to stop treating you like you're a toddler."

"But he's my brother."

Johnny chuckled and nodded but didn't respond. For some moment after that smiley face disappeared, he seemed to be so serious about something in his mind while kept walking in silence. Slowly, he titled his head backwards that it slightly leaned on Winwin's head which was still resting on his right shoulder.

"Let me be the only one who spoils you."

" _Eung_? What did you just say, _Hyung_?" Apparently Winwin couldn't hear properly because Johnny was speaking in very low voice and almost sounded like a whisper for him. Or probably it's also because he's drunk, that's why he couldn't hear anything properly.

"Nothing. You better pray for me so that your brother doesn't kill me if he sees you're drunk like this."

Winwin giggled as he hugged Johnny's neck.

"Don't hug my neck tightly. Are you gonna strangle me or what? You're not allowed to drink that kind of drink again, you hear me? It can make you turn into someone else which is so dangerous. And why am I talking to drunk person like you again? It doesn't make any sense," Johnny grumbled and got another giggled from Winwin as a response.


End file.
